It is known from the prior art that a material is applied to a surface of a workpiece by means of an application element. This is done by way of a relative movement of the application element relative to the surface of the workpiece. The contact region of the application is plasticized either by way of preheating by means of external heat sources or by friction heat, so that material can be applied. DE 10 2008 044 763 describes a method of such a kind.
Both in the case of cylindrical or rod-shaped application elements which are rotated about their longitudinal axis, and in the case of cylindrical roll-like application elements which are rotatable about an axis arranged perpendicular to the contact plane, a deformation with bead formation is observed with a progressing material application, especially in the case of application elements consisting of metallic materials. This process takes place in the case of friction application welding and also in the case of friction coating.
The bead formation has the effect that less material is available for the application process or coating process proper. Thus, the application element will wear off more rapidly and will have to be replaced more rapidly because the formed bead cannot be used for the application process or coating process. This increases the costs in the application or coating process. A further drawback is that the geometry of the layer applied by the application element (application bead) is not uniform, so that the application process (application coating or application friction welding) cannot be performed optimally.
It is known from GB 1,053,148 A that in friction welding a form element is used for forming the developed weld seam. The formation of a bead is thereby not prevented; rather, the weld seam is formed.
The invention provides a friction application device which, while being of a simple structure and producible in a simple way at low costs, avoids the drawbacks of the prior art and permits a precise material application.